Answers?
by Angelpants
Summary: Rose get advice from the TARDIS. And the Doctor Messes up again.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm rewriting this story, so hope you like it.  
**

**Answers? **

Rose stood and thought maybe it was a bad idea maybe she needed to rethink this after all; all she maybe it knew was she was very bored of playing games. Rose walked from her room into the consol room. She took a deep breath and walked inside to find the Doctor trying to get the TARDIS to work.

"Doctor?" Rose started; the Doctor turned his head to face her, "Well-" she started but was unable finish as the TARDIS jerked sending Rose flying out of the consol room. Rose picked herself up and found it annoying that the Doctor hadn't come to see how she was, Rose stopped and stood still as she heard a voice in her head that wasn't her own,

"_Now is not the right time to tell the Doctor wait" _

The TARDIS came to a halt and the Doctor stepped outside followed by a confused Rose.

"This isn't Rome" concluded the Doctor.

"Yep" said Rose trying to keep calm but finding it very hard. He always got it wrong! And they were in the worst place possible. 2006, London, Powell estate.

"Great" said Rose her voice unable to control the sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Answers? Chapter two**

"Tea?" asked Jackie calling out through the kitchen

"No thanks mum" Rose called back, "if you didn't get it wrong then we wouldn't be drinking tea" Rose whispered to the Doctor

"Yes we would both like tea"the Doctor shouted to jackie "Why are you all cranky? And anyway I like tea" whispered the Doctor sounding like a little kid.

"I've just got a lot on my mind" Rose answered truthfully.

She looked out the window of her mothers flat to stare at the TARDIS, she so desperately wanted to tell the Doctor but she was told not to, Rose sighed; her mind felt like it was going to explode there was nothing she would love more than to tell him how she felt,

"You okay?" asked the Doctor

"Yes" said Rose looking up suddenly, "I've just got a lot on my mind" said Rose just as Jackie walked in placing the tea down in font of them.

"You can tell me and the Doctor can scat then"

"No I'm fine" Rose said quickly "and anyway I need to figure it out on my own" Jackie looked down at the floor "next time though" Jackie's head sped up to face Rose a great smile that made Rose feel guilty, Rose picked up her tea and took a guilty sip.

**Sorry that these are short but it's hard to think of something well there will be more chapters now. laughs evil okay I'm done.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who unless a sticker book, DVDs and using Doctor Who in all my fanfictions count, no? Damn maybe next year!

* * *

**Answers? Chapter three**

"Anything to do here then?" asked Rose again staring at the TARDIS

"Nope, Jackie would have said with that big mouth of hers and she would have had a go at me for not keeping London safe" the Doctor joked, Rose looked away from the TARDIS long enough to hear what the Doctor said and genuinely laughed, "You want to leave then?" asked the Doctor, Rose shrugged

"TARDIS might have brought us here for a reason though,"

"Might of just been because you were thinking about here, TARDIS is telepathic remember" said the Doctor mockingly

"Well maybe I wanted to come here because you're starting to get boring" said Rose trying to sound serious but finding hard to not start laughing,

"Well if you feel like that maybe you should stay here" said the Doctor joking but sounding glum as well, he wasn't facing Rose either so she assumed she had hurt him

"I'm not going anywhere" said Rose being completely serious, the Doctor tuned around smiling,

"Didn't think so" he had grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her over to the TARDIS.

* * *

"Wanna try to get to Rome this time?" asked the Doctor finger hovering over a button 

"Na"

"Where to then?"

"Why don't you chose?" asked Rose

"Okay!" said the Doctor getting exited at the idea pressing buttons at random,

"Where we going then"

"No idea!" said the Doctor, Rose laughed finding it funny that he was so exited but kind of worried because she didn't know what to expect.

Rose felt the TARDIS come to a stand still so she made her way to the door,

"God not again" she sighed as she saw they were back in London maybe a few weeks later.

* * *

"Here" said Jackie angrily handing Rose a receipt for a dinner reservation tonight at a restaurant, "Harold cancelled" she said simply explaining everything in those two words, 

"And you want us to go- together?" asked the Doctor utterly confused, Jackie nodded then looked at the Doctors clothes

"Are you going to wear that?" asked Jackie, the Doctor nodded smiling, then Jackie looked at Rose's clothes knowing she would get nowhere with the Doctor, Rose was wearing jeans and a red long sleeve t-shirt. Rose sighed

"What do you have in mind?" Rose asked knowing she won't win.

* * *

**This one is long(ish) Yay, well next time I might write their date or just say about their reaction after (I will try and make it cute) I will do a sort of vote tell me which one you want but if I don't get any I'll have to chose cries but i'll still love ya. Bye  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who if I did it would be really, really crazy.

**Answers? Chapter four**

Rose stood in the doorway of the closest in the TARDIS watching Jackie search through the clothes,

"Here!" said Jackie producing a short black dress that would never completely cover Rose.

"Get out of the TARDIS!" shouted Rose sounding like Peggy from Eastenders, Jackie walked out while Rose looked herself.

* * *

"No Rose then?" asked the Doctor as Jackie stepped in the room with no Rose, Jackie shook her head 

"She didn't want my fashion advice" Jackie said feeling hurt

'_Good plan she would probably chose something that wouldn't cover a monkey.' _Thought the Doctor just at that Rose walked in wearing a long sleeved dress, the sleeves made were out of organza and it stopped just at her figure tips, the top of the dress was tight showing of her figure and the bottom was made out of the same material as the sleeves but with a netting under it there was a small train after her and her hair had been curled into ringlets.

"You look beautiful" said the Doctor in awe of her beauty "considering" he continued, Rose sighed

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Jackie

"You know that she's human" continued the Doctor

"Oi" said Jackie holding up her hand and slapping the Doctor round the face,

"Hey how am I supposed to give a good impression when I have a red mark on my face?"

"You could set a trend Doctor" suggested Rose

"Really?" asked the Doctor striking a pose showing off the slap mark "na"

"Now one thing," said Jackie "how are you gunna get there?"

* * *

"Somewhere fancy?" asked the cabbie looking at Rose's dress 

"Maybe" said Rose thinking if it was just a public place she would die from embarrassment wearing this. Rose gave him the directions

"Very fancy this" he said looking at the Doctor's chose of clothes.

* * *

Rose stepped out followed by the Doctor, 

"Are you sure it's not still red?" asked the Doctor talking about his cheek.

"You're so vain" said Rose half joking but the other side serious

"Well with a face this good you have to be" the Doctor held out his arm and he and Rose went inside.

* * *

"Doctor, hurry and order" Rose said getting embarrassed they had been sat there for fifty minutes now and the Doctor hadn't ordered, 

"But they don't have steak and chips" he complained the Doctor took his glasses from his pocket to have another look "oh they do" he said looking at the page for the eighteenth time, the waiter wrote down the order and walked off to the kitchen obviously wishing a different waiter had gone to that table. They sat there not knowing what to say to each other,

"I like your dress" said the Doctor looking at a fork

"Thanks said Rose, better than what mum picked out it wouldn't have even covered a monkey" the Doctor smiled, it was exactly what he had thought before she came into show them her outfit.

They soon found things to talk about and before to long their dinner had arrived, they stayed there until it closed and were told they had to leave or they would be thrown out

"That's happened to me before" the Doctor whispered to Rose she let out a quiet laugh and then paid the man for their meal

"Shouldn't the man do that once out on a date?" the man asked sarcastically before leaving them to go. _'Date'_ thought the Doctor he hadn't thought of it like that before,

"Come on" said Rose getting out of her seat to leave the Doctor got up after her and they got a taxi back to Jackie's flat, she'd want to know every little detail.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, even if you thought this was something different but thought you'd read it anyway, and reviews are good 'nudge, nudge, wink, wink' but I really hope you liked it no matter what even reason you read it. Thank you Jess (Melon Fairy) for helping me with the jokes.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who if I did Billie and David would never leave. So in other words I don't.

**Answers? Chapter five. **

Rose and the Doctor stood outside Jackie's flat it was like they were waiting for something, but they didn't know what. The Doctor leaned forward towards Rose and kissed her on the cheek, Rose smiled and walked inside _'God' _thought the Doctor _'one chance and I blew it, next time'_ he thought following Rose inside,

* * *

"Where you gunna go then?" asked Jackie the Doctor shrugged 

"Where ever we feel like" he said looking at Rose

"Yeah when we're in the TARDIS it always comes then" she said indicating she wanted to go before Jackie asked about their date again and the Doctor had no argument against it

"Off we go then" said the Doctor jumping of his chair "new adventures await"

So they left off to the TARDIS for a new adventure of life and death.

* * *

**Okay sorry its short again but it's over, you can cheer or cry I don't mind. Reviews are good as well (hint hint) love ya. **


End file.
